The results of the investigators' previous research continue to indicate that parent training is an effective approach to the treatment of autism. However, one serious limitation has been that the children are extremely dependent upon their treatment providers (the parents) and continue to exhibit relatively limited autonomous, peer-related responding even after treatment. Based upon the literature and pilot data, the investigators hypothesize that parent training involving the child will be most effective. This would require that the parents teach self-management skills to their autistic children. The investigators will compare a control treatment condition consisting of a typical parent training approach where the parents are taught to manage their children's behavior (Parent Management or PM) with a new approach (Self Management or SM) where the parents are taught to include the child as a central part of treatment.